honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is the 11th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It was published on June 28, 2014. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare on YouTube "Experience the ultimate American power fantasy as you mow down thousands of faceless Arabs, angry Latinos, and evil Russians. In campaigns so patriotic they can give Reagan's ghost a boner." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' Script From the company so concerned with the environment (Infinity Ward), they keep recycling their only game, comes the Madden franchise of shooting at brown people: ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (Special Edition $180 Plus DLC $280)'' Suit up for the least realistic war franchise since Contra ''that's so over-the-top, it makes ''Battlefield look sane by comparison. [A Battlefield soldier leaps from his airplane, snipes an enemy pilot, then grabs his plane in mid-air, returns to the cockpit and continues flying. This all takes less than 2 seconds]. ''Aww, yeah! Realism!! Experience the ultimate American power fantasy as you mow down thousands of faceless Arabs, angry Latinos, and evil Russians, in campaigns so patriotic, they can give Reagan's ghost a boner. Pickup all three of the best selling shooters that are all exactly the same. Full of rehashed moments like: slow motion door breaches, the level where you control a giant gun, that part where you look around and wait to die, the unnecessary controversial moment, and the climatic ending where you're seriously injured and the main bad guy is about to kill you, but then he gets distracted by something which gives you just enough time to kill him first. Dive into multiplayer when you're done playing the six hours of story. Where you'll compete against thousands of underage racists. And lose all sense of self-respect as they bait you into an argument. ''['Player: "It's called "I have a life". You ever heard of it? Like, I don't play games all day unlike you, you ****."] Oh, yeah?! Well... Your... your mom! Gain notoriety as you level up and unlock new weapons (three of which you'll actually use!) useless camouflage patterns, and if you're really persistent, a very slightly different badge next to your gamer tag.Private Blang blang, noobs! Utilize a variety of different tactics to build up a kill-streak and win the game like: camping with a sniper rifle, camping with a shotgun, or camping with mines. Then unleash a game-breaking move that will give you a raging E-boner while you ruin the game for everybody else. ''['Player 1:' "I don't like I can go nuke this guy?! explodes '''Player 2:' "YES! OH MY GOD!"]'' plays sunglasses Nap time, bitches! Skeleton Get ready! Doritos logo. Take that, you f**k whores! frog. Your parents don't even love you! Smith Man says "Wow!" Oh God, what have I become? Starring: Bubbles; The PRICE is Right; The Mandarin; Commander Shepard; and Ramirez, Finish This Trailer! Battlefield... Oh, I mean uhh... Medal of Honor... Oh, uh... Counter-Strike... I mean Call of Duty: Modern Warfare You guys realize they're basically the same game, right, or is that just me? Trivia * The dubstep section of this video contains references to a dozens of memes that were popular the time. The starring name "Ramirez, Finish This Trailer!" is a reference to the "Ramirez, Do Everything!" meme. * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Call of Duty ''games including 'Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' and Call of Duty: WW2. * In addition, many other first-person shooters have received the Honest Trailers treatment including Counter-Strike, GoldenEye, Titanfall, Far Cry and BioShock. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. John Papadopoulos of DSO Gaming said the Honest Game Trailers writers "do making some valid points." Caleb Reading of Uproxx highlighted the video for pointing out the game's "multiplayer mode filled with thousands of underage racists, but don’t forget it also has a jingoistic story mode that could give Reagan a boner." Mike Fahey of Kotaku also highlighted the quip about underage racists. Fakey said the video "doesn't disappoint" and "my favourite moment comes during the multiplayer montage, when everything goes a little crazy." Billy D of Blog Job said the video contained "some genuine breakout moments of general hilarity and actual laugh out loud jokes…. well, assuming you’re a gamer who actually understands all the in-jokes related to the meta-culture of one of the biggest properties in the history of interactive entertainment." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer For The ‘Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare’ Trilogy Is Worth Camping Out For ' - Uproxx article * 'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gets Honest Trailer ' - DSO Gaming article * 'The Honest Modern Warfare Trailer, Now With More Underage Racists '- Kotaku article * 'CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE HONEST TRAILER IS RIGHTEOUS ' - Blog Job article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Infinity Ward Category:Activision Category:Call of Duty